


While the Secretary

by pauraque



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim reaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> For the Harem's Mistletoe challenge.

The bottoms of Kim's feet tingle as she stands on the step-stool, like some part of her is afraid of falling. She reaches both arms up to pin the mistletoe higher, curling her toes hard.

They come into the office like a stage entrance, Clark Gable and his white-skinned ingenue. Mulder throws his gaze all around the room like there could be someone hiding in a corner, and Scully tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Is the Assistant Director back yet?"

Kim gives the pin a final stab into the plaster, and steps down.

"Go on in."

They stride through without sparing a glance at the bit of green on the lintel. Hanging mistletoe is a voyeur's pastime, but no one ever pauses in that doorway.

Kim's hand lingers on the door after she pushes it shut. Their voices. A faint vibration against her palm. Matters so important that no one ever needs to know.


End file.
